


A Taste For Blood Unites The Hearts

by icyowl97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil writes weird fanfictions, M/M, Orange juice - Freeform, a fan fiction in a fanfiction, deers, episode 49, fan fictionception, slash fiction as mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaws and Bambii, two fearsome, cold blooded killers met on the rocky shores. They fall in love but can a love between the killers formed on a bond made of blood last? Or will Bambii and Jaws just become the next Romeo and Juliet, falling victim to their own homicidal tendencies?"</p><p>Also known as Cecil writes Jaws slash fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For Blood Unites The Hearts

"Bambii kneeled next to the water, his rocks sharp and wet against his skin. The water here in the ocean was not like the lakes and streams of his home. This water was dark, powerful, and wild. Like him. 

He dipped his horns into the water, rinsing the blood off carefully in the sweeping waves. He had traveled many miles seeking vengance for his mother, and while he had started the journey as a fawn, he had grown into a buck, strong and proud. And here, here on this rocky beach he had caught the hunters who had been fleeing from him for so long, and he had dipped his horns in their blood. 

His mother was avenged. His purpose was done. But as he gazed into the dark water he realized he felt nothing. Huh, that was weird. He thought he would have felt something.

He barely saw the creature hurling out of the water, and even with his speed he barely moved out the way in time to avoid it's jaws, those jagged teeth snapping shut just seconds after his head was clear, the tip of his horns snapping off in the creatures jaws.

He instantly lunged forward though, his horns sinking into the creature's exposed side. The creature thrashed, but Bambii held strong, sinking his now razor sharp hooves into the rocks.

The creature lashed sideways with it's tail, the scales clinging to his hide before brutally ripping the flesh from muscle, and Bambii squealed, pulling back from the thing.

It flopped on the rocks, it's dark soulless eyes meeting Bambii's.

The two cold blooded killer creatures stared at each other, each lost in the beauty of the other. And, as impossible as it seemed, the deer and the shark fell in love. The two most terrifying creatures in the universe-"

Maureen cut it off, making notes in the margin with her red "not pen", the cap clenched in her teeth. 

Cecil, sitting on the corner of the sofa next to her, covered his face, unable to watch as his intern totally demolished his masterpiece.

Finally, after 15 minutes of scribbling, silence fell on the room. After taking a few more minutes to brace himself, he finally looked up, fearing what he would see.

It was worse than he'd imagined. The blood ink had actually managed to soak through the paper so much it left stains on the table, and the paper itself was wet.

"The plot is weak," Maureen said, tapping her "not pen" against the table, looking bored. "Also, your writing is jumpy, and Jaws is totally out of character. I don't care how much he loves Bambii, Jaws does not "cuddle" or "kiss gently." He's called Jaws because he bites, okay? Bambii can take that. And don't even get me started on the grammar and spelling, Cecil."

"But was it good?" Cecil asked, biting his nails.

"Cecil, speaking as someone who is risking their own life by criticizing you.... this sucked. Really. I would burn this if you weren't my boss."

Cecil looked heartbroken. "Okay then Maureen. I guess I'll rewrite it. It'll be better next time."

"Sure it will," Maureen said dryly, standing up. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Actually, yes." Cecil brightened up again, his lips curling up in a smile. "Intern Maureen, could you go and get some orange juice?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone wants me to bother writing out Cecil's actually fanfic, just ask. Because come on: Don't you need Jaws/Bambii in your life?
> 
> Update: I'm writing it. I decided to move it to it's own story though, as it will be multiple chapters, and I may elaborate on this story, like maybe adding a chapter where Carlos reads Cecil's fanfiction.


End file.
